CR 12 Commando
A SpecOp group is sometimes referred to as an "A-Team". A typical group will consist of ten soldiers, eight of whom are regular commandos (all Sergeants), one a Captain or Major and one a Warrant Officer (also known as the "team sergeant"). Of the regular commandos, two are trained in heavy weapons, two in engineering, two in medicine (including the Surgery feat), and two in communications. The team sergeant and officer are trained in intelligence and operations, respectively. Each of the special skills (except the leadership ones) are covered by at least two soldiers - if a soldier is seriously injured or killed, someone can always replace him. In practice, the group can be split into two equal groups (one led by the team sergeant, the other by the officer). Special forces soldiers are usually trained from about age 23, from trained soldiers who have not seen combat experience. These soldiers must meet very high physcial and mental standards, and must have a secret security clearance. They are given rapid training - those that cannot keep up are washed out - and the training may last two years. Special training includes swimming, parachuting, and even how to fingerprint suspects. Those that make it through the training can then train other people in these techniques. The candidates selected for training are not necessarily "natural born killers" - they may not be the best shots, although they will fire thousands upon thousands of rounds of live ammunition to improve their shooting skills. In D20 Modern terms, commandos are among the highest level characters in a military force, but some regular soldiers can have more levels. Commandos rarely perform the same missions as other soldiers, and rarely attack other forces head-on. Instead, they usually use guerilla tactics and may perform various acts of sabotage. They may directly raid targets of extreme tactical importance, such as machine guns set up on a beach preventing other soldiers from establishing a beach head after being dropped by parachute or inserted secretly at night via rowboat. Commandos are also used to collect reconnaissance and travel quietly through enemy territory for purposes such as sabotage, assassination and hostage rescue. Finally, commandos are often used to train troops in nations with weak militaries against guerillas, narco-terrorists, and the like. Despite all their training and ability, commandos are fallible, and their difficult missions frequently fail. Because their missions are often secret, these failures rarely become common knowledge. Commando (Fast Hero 3/Strong Hero 4/Smart Hero 2/Soldier 3): CR 12; Medium Humanoid (human); HD 7d8+3d10+2d6+24, hp 82, Mas 14; Init +6, Spd 35 ft.; Def 27 (+2 Dex, +10 class, +5 light-duty vest); BAB +9, Grap +11; Atk carbine +12/+7 ranged (2d8+2) or martial arts +11/+6 melee (1d4+4) or combat knife +11/+6 melee (1d4+4/19-20); S/R 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Weapon Focus (carbine), Weapon Specialization (carbine); AL any; SV Fort +7, Ref +7, Will +7; AP 6, Rep +2; Str 14, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 8. *'Occupation:' Military (class skills: Knowledge (tactics), Survival; bonus feat: Personal Firearms Proficiency) *''' Skills:' Climb +2*, Craft (structural) +5, Demolitions +6, Disable Device +3, Hide +6 (+8 fatigues)*, Intimidate +0, Investigate +2, Jump +0*, Knowledge (business) +2, Knowledge (current events) +5, Knowledge (tactics) +13, Knowledge (technology) +3, Move Silently +6*, Navigate +6, Profession +9, Repair +3, Search +5, Sense Motive +3, Spot +5, Survival +13, Swim +0*, Treat Injury +4, Tumble +0*. *'Languages:' any two (literate and spoken) *'Feats:' Advanced Firearms Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light, medium), Athletic, Burst Fire, Combat Martial Artist, Endurance, Improved Initiative, Meticulous, Stealthy. *'Talents: (Fast):' Increased speed (improved) *'Talents: (Smart):' Savant (Knowledge tactics) *'Talents: (Strong):' Melee smash (improved) *'Possessions:''' varies considerably, but usually includes a carbine, a pistol (such as a SOCOM), a combat knife, a suit of armor, and night-vision equipment. Category: D20 Modern CR 12 NPCs and Creatures Category: D20 Modern soldier Category: D20 Modern commando Category: Fast Category: Smart Category: Strong Category: Soldier class